Where the Sky meets the Land
by X-Sparker
Summary: Series of SoraRiku one-shots, contains lemon. Latest entry: All I want for Christmas - Riku was always the one chasing after Sora; and now, everything gets turned a 180 degrees around.
1. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Yaoi, Sora x Riku, AkuRoku below.

Warning: CONTAINS 18+ MATURE CONTENT!!

A/N: This is my very very very first yaoi fanfic (well, my first fanfic in general). It is a sequel to Flintera's Revive Me (Find the links in my profile page), and yup, it contains lemon! SoraRiku is the main pairing, mentioned AkuRoku.

Summary: Now that Sora has admitted his feelings for Riku and they're officially going out, Sora is really going to move or Kairi is going to kill Riku! And will Riku seize the moving out chance to 'redeem' something from Sora??

* * *

-Next week- 

"Is that all, eh?" asked Wakka, standing at the edge of the truck compartment.

"That should be it…" answered Sora on the ground, grabbing the checklist and slowly run down through the items.

"Soooooora!! How can you forget these?" Riku yelled as he walked towards Sora and Wakka with a heavy looking cardboard box in his hands. Riku handed the box to Wakka to put into the truck compartment, and saw Sora's confused look.

"They are your birthday presents from Axel and Roxas." Riku answered to Sora's face. "Oh! You mean the weird picture frames with the light blue thingies on it?" Sora asked again.

"Those are sea salt ice cream shapes. Now they made the picture frame together themselves ("No wonder I couldn't tell what it was." Thought Sora.) with all their heart so respect that, okay?" Riku preached Sora a bit. "Fine" was the answer he got.

"Well, off to the new apartment we go!" exclaimed Wakka as he started the truck…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 40 min. later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The truck slowed to a graduate stop. Sora worked his way down the truck and jumped around. "YAY!! I'm so excited! Riku! Come here I'll show you my new apartment!"

"Now, now, Sora. Your new apartment has nothing in it. Come help me and Wakka to unload the truck so we can start putting stuff into your new home." Said Riku as he headed towards the end of the truck and Wakka opened the compartment door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A long time later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dusk by the time they finished settling all the furniture in, and moved the cardboard boxes from the truck to the apartment.

"Okay a little bit left here, yes, right here. Alright." Wakka and Riku set Sora's bed down. "Whoa. It's dusk already? I have to go." Wakka hurried towards the door, "Just call me if you need anything."

"Alright! Thanks a lot Wakka!" Sora closed the door as Wakka walked out. Riku unpacked a cardboard box and started taking things out. Sora came by and joined him. As he dug in he found a digital camera.

"Hey, Riku, look up." Sora said naughtily. Riku looked up and Sora snapshot him.

"I never knew you had a digital camer—WTF!!" Riku's comment was interrupted when Sora showed him the snapshot he just took, "That's so ugly!!!! Delete it!!" Riku yelled and tried to grab the camera. Sora leaped up and ran for the kitchen, Riku chased behind, yelling. They ran around the kitchen and finally stopped in Sora's bedroom.

"Hah hah! I've got you cornered!" Riku smirked as he slowly started towards Sora. Sora tried one last attempt to escape, but failed and bumped into Riku, knocking both of them into the bed.

Sora opened his eyes to find Riku on top of him, their lips only an inch away. Riku looked into Sora's eyes and Sora blushed. Riku gently pressed his lips on Sora's and closed his eyes. Sora put down the camera on the carpet to free his hands, putting them over Riku's soft silver hair and pulling him closer, sliding his tongue across and engaged into a passionate massage.

Riku parted their lips and planted kisses down Sora's chin, to the left and lining his jawline. Sora purred lightly beside Riku's ear, then ran his hand down into Riku's shirt and finally reached his nipples. He brushed and tweaked them until they hardened. Riku suddenly tugged away Sora's hands and started pulling his garments off. Sora used the time and stripped his clothes off too until they both have nothing but boxers on.

Riku chuckled, "Time for redemption." and started out for Sora's neck. Sora blinked for a second, then remembering what Riku said on the first day they went out and did _it_. Sora smiled and gasped when Riku took down Sora's boxers, slowly down his thighs, legs, feet and toes and completely off. Riku returned upwards to his goal, softly he began to stroke Sora's hardening erection.

"Oooohhh…." Sora moaned and arched his back as waves of pleasure ran through his body. Riku grinned and speeded up. "Ahhhh….. Ri…ku" Sora moaned louder. Riku smiled and crawled upward without stopping his hand, he touched Sora's lips with his featherly fingers in the other hand, and said, "I love you, Sora." Sora blushed light rose on his cheek and kissed Riku deeply. Riku stroked Sora harder and harder, causing Sora to part his lips and yell as he burst out.

Sora lied breathing heavily, gasping for air. Slowly he regained consciousness and looked into Riku's eyes; Riku smiled and gave a light kiss. As Riku moved in, Sora slightly touched Riku's bulge in his boxers. Riku heaved a small sigh and Sora pulled off his boxers. Riku decided to have some real fun, so he ordered, "Turn around, Sora." as he kneeled on his knees. Sora turned to face the bed but still wondered what Riku is trying to do. But before he could figure out, he felt a penetration to his hole behind followed by a gush of pain. "AH!" Sora yelled. Riku was shocked to hear the loud response and asked, "Does it hurt really badly?" Sora made a grimace, then eased down and said, "No, it's getting better now…" Riku bent his body over onto the top of Sora's, and whispered to his ears, "Then here I go." Sora nodded against the bed and Riku started thrusting slowly, delicately. "Ahhh……" Sora let out his soft moans again, clutching and gripping the bed sheets. Riku picked up his speed, and generated louder moans from Sora. "Ohhhh… Yeah……." Riku sighed as flows of pleasure ran through him. Sora blushed as he heard Riku. "Harder, Riku, faster!" He practically breathed out these words. Riku heard him and went faster and faster. Finally, a cool tide of impulse rushed from his head to his toes, and he shot into Sora. "AAAAAhhhhhhhhh……….." Both of them shouted in extreme pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku opened his eyes to bright white sun rays from the window… "Oww…. My eyes hurt…" He whined as he rubbed his eyes; took some time to focus only to find the shirtless (pants on) Sora giggling beside him, "Hey there, darling." he said. Sora snuggled and said, "'d morning, hun." Sora looked especially adorable with the sunlight showering his smooth skin. "What time is it?" Riku asked, not being able to tell the time through the sky. "Time for breakfast." Sora smiled as he dressed himself, winked at Riku and started for the kitchen.

PS: "I wonder what Kairi will say when she realizes you moved." Riku said when he was scooping and finishing up his perfectly fried egg (cooked by Sora! ).


	2. Birthday Present

**Birthday Present**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, SoraRiku below.

A/N: A random fluff one-shot inspired when I was playing KHII. This one doesn't have lemon, sorry.

Summary: Sora is always busy helping others and so he failed to notice his neglected boyfriend Riku. Now Riku has a problem with that and what is he going to do to get his desired birthday present?

* * *

Sora was always so ever popular.

"Sora, can you please help me? There is this…"

"Sora! Help!"

"I don't know... Would you help me, Sora?"

"Sora!"

"Sora."

"Sora!!"

The brunette was busy running around, doing this and that for what's-their-faces. He would smile humbly when others praise him for his work, but he wouldn't have noticed how the expression on the silver-haired boy slowly turned from hope to anxiety to disappointment. Riku sighed to himself and slumped on the sand while the sky is getting dark. Today is supposed to be MY birthday! He thought; how come Sora's helping others doing their own stuff while he's supposed to be sitting in my lap right now, and being kissed by me?

Finally the poor brunette was freed from all the "chores". He galloped to his boyfriend's side, bending over only to find Riku pouting unhappily to himself.

"Riku? What's wrong?"

"Look at you! You're all popular and stuff and you're always helping others instead of being with me… Do you even remember what day it is today?" Riku poured out all the things he thought to himself while Sora was away.

"Of course I do! It's er… your birthday! Right?" Sora grinned widely.

"Hmph… You could barely remember it… I wonder if you care more for those people than me…" Riku regretted letting these words slip through his lips. This time Sora pouted in turn, "But… Riku… You _know_ that I love _you_!" He kneeled and moved close to Riku to look at him from below (because Riku was hanging his head down). Riku found Sora's sapphire eyes and failed to restrain his smile.

"I know." Riku stated as he kissed Sora's pink lips tenderly; wrapping his arms around Sora and placing him across his laps. Sora smiled but pulled away, "I'm sorry I got you waiting, but happy birthday…"

Riku grinned devilishly, "Thanks, but since you already did it, you might as well give me a good present to repent your 'sin'."

Sora cursed himself when he heard the word "present", "Riku... I-I…"

Riku looked at his lover with a "Oh-no" expression on his features, "…Don't tell me-"

"Yes," Sora nodded; hanging his head low, "I-I forgot your present…" Riku was going to speak, but Sora interrupted, "But I'll do whatever you want as long as I can! I promise!"

Riku gazed at Sora doubtfully, "Anything…?" Sora nodded frantically as he hugged Riku tighter, "As long as I can! So don't be mad at me, okay…?" Riku thought deeply for a while, then a naughty smirk grew broad on his face, "Follow me."

He gripped Sora's wrist and took him to his house…

"Ha-! Riku! That tickles!" Sora laughed while Riku was running his tongue along Sora's neck. The silver-haired boy was hugging Sora in midair whilst entering his bedroom. Puff! And they both fall into the bed, Sora grew uncomfortable.

"Riku…? What exactly are we gonna-"

"I want my smex as a present." Riku explained, his eyes narrowed to a line as he grinned at Sora's cute face. Sora's face reddened in full force.

"O-Okay… I guess I can do that…"

Riku smirked widely, pulled away Sora's garments and received a precious birthday present.


	3. The Cover

**The Cover  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own Square Enix, so definitely not KH I or II. And not PS2 either.

Warning: Yaoi, Sora x Riku, lemon below.

Warning: CONTAINS 18+ MATURE CONTENT!!

A/N: Inspired when I was packing my backpack for first day of school. I borrowed KH2 from a friend to play it over the summer, and I had to return it when I get back to school. When I took the game and was about to put it into my backpack, I saw the cover and asked myself, "Why isn't Riku in the cover? He's so important!" Then I remembered how people were saying that the cover of KHII Final Mix was totally hinting about the SoraRiku pairing, so the oneshot just came to me like a light bulb going "ding!"

Summary: Sora, the actor for the game Kingdom Hearts 2 in which he depicts himself, has returned home with the cover page of the game that Square Enix has designed. But he has an opinion about it, and will his boyfriend see to resolve it?

* * *

The lock was clicking and Riku immediately knew his boyfriend was coming back home. Nevertheless he continued to suck the hell out of the popsicle stick that has nothing but the wooden taste in it and stared at the pot of soup that was boiling in front of him. Finally the door was swung open and a ridiculously cheerful loud voice echoed.

"Riku! I'm home! Look at the cover Square Enix made for the game!" Sora walked past the kitchen as he waved a flap of paper around, "I can't believe they didn't put you in it!!"

The platinum-haired boy lazily skimmed his eyes over to the piece of paper in which his snowy, silky silver hair was missing.

"I don't mind." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Why should they anyways?"

"'Why should they?'?! How can you say that?!" Sora let out a high pitched squawk, "You are – well, other than Kairi – the main reason why me – well, my character – started his journey in the game! How can they not put you on the DVD box's cover?!"

Riku turned off the stove and walked over to the table where the cover page was lying; he looked at the reflective front cover for a few seconds, then turned to see the back.

Riku said it was always that face of Sora's that got him aroused.

"But Ri-ku!" Sora whined, "Don't you think my pouts are much cuter?"

"That face get me aroused, your pouts are just an invitation for me to molest you." Riku laughed.

"Well too bad." Sora stood from the dining chair and headed for the bedroom, "'Cause I'm not pouting tonight. I'm too tired from the mocap and the filming of the cut scenes. Baby, would you do me a favor and give me some massage?"

"Why?" Riku whined this time, shaking his shoulder unwillingly.

"Riiiiiiku" Sora's voice purred seductively from the bedroom; Riku groaned, knowing that he couldn't possibly resist that voice. Reluctantly, he stood from the chair and shuffled his feet to the room.

He gulped hard when he saw what Sora was doing; lying on the bed with nothing but boxers on, chest down facing the bed and reading a magazine.

"What are you doing standing there?" Sora shot him a stare that says don't-just-stand-there. Riku shrugged and headed over, inquiring Sora how was he supposed to give him massage.

"You can sit om my butt." Sora said, earning a weird glare from his boyfriend, "There's nowhere else you can sit on, you'll break my spine if you sit on my back."

Groaning, Riku walked over and straddled over Sora to settle on the brunette's buttocks. He started on with pressuring the brunette's shoulder first, which felt pretty tight, like it was tense. Sora let out a tiny groan, which resulted in turning Riku slightly aroused (not that he wasn't already). Then Riku worked his way around the scapula and down the spine, hitting a spot that generated a moan from the brunette.

"Right there..." Sora trailed off, throwing the magazine that he finished reading away and burying his face into the pillow. His words has reminded Riku of their first night of sex, where he was exploring and memorizing Sora's body. The same words were screamed out when a certain prostate was hit, sending Sora squirming and wrapping his ar-

"Riku, what are you doing?"

Said boy snapped out of his daze and looked back at his boyfriend, realizing that under the sub-conscious order of his mind, his hands were trailing their way to Sora's nipples. Giving an embarrassed grin, Riku pretended he was massaging Sora's rib cage, even though that doesn't need massaging. Sora turned back around and Riku returned to the shoulders, starting the cycle all over again. It was a damn torture for him, sitting on Sora's butt with the brunette being half naked. His fingertips were all tinkly on the smooth skin; his wrists were beating the crap out of themselves to restrain from shooting over to the sides and play around with the nipples.

Sora smirked when he felt Riku's hands moving towards his nipples. He'd give in if he wasn't in such a mischievous mood, but he was, so he didn't. Instead of letting Riku get what he wants, he just had to interrupt the beautiful bubble his silver-haired boyfriend was in. Riku gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed his rib cage, which were _very_ sensitive and caught Sora off guard, turning his head back and burying his face into the pillow again. Then Riku's hands were on his shoulder once again, soothing the tense muscles under each inch of skin, and Sora quickly felt a not-so-noticeable bulge poking into the cleave of his butt. Smirking, he wiggled his butt.

Riku had to bite his lips to prevent a hiss from escaping. He never knew Sora could be such a tease, wiggling his butt against his awakened erection, causing friction that only Riku would suffer from. "Sora!" He whined, earning giggles from his lover. _Oh yeah? You wanna play with me?_ Riku huffed mentally, jolting his long-waiting fingers onto the pink nipples, tweaking them teasingly. The brunette let out a sharp gaspy moan, throwing his head back which exposed skin on his neck for Riku to attack and lick on. Fingers found their way to silver strands, tugging and entwining. Lining Sora's jawline, Riku's lips eventually met the brunette's, engaging them into a tongue-battle kiss. During that, Riku pushed Sora's shoulders so that Sora would be underneath him, giving him entire control of the situation. Sora gave a light moan into the kiss, feeling Riku's strong slick tongue overtaking his. Even his boxers had gotten a little bit too tight, and Sora didn't want to be submissive today. He'd been submissive to his boss today being ordered around doing different actions and retaking the same scene again and again. So without much delay he push Riku harshly off himself and onto the fluffy bed. Riku, of course, was shocked with wide eyes. Before he knew it, Sora had latched his lips onto the silver-head's neck while his hands were unbuttoning the vest Riku had on.

Riku wanted to take back his dominance, but he was almost completely immobilized when the brunette sucked on one of his nipples. Riku gave a small cry of pleasure and laced his fingers with hazel spikes. Moving forward, Sora trailed kisses on Riku's torso and did something he knew Riku later would kill him for.

"Sora!" The silver-head screamed when said brunette's warm wet tongue grazed over the rock hard bulge that was extremely constricted under his jeans. He bucked his hips up reflexively, his body searching desperately for release. Sora gave a coarse laugh before fumbling Riku's belt off and unzipping the jeans with his teeth at a painfully slow pace. Riku thought his torture was over but the thought quickly shattered as Sora once again licked his clothed erection with the boxer in the way. Stifling a loud moan, Riku breathed out, "Sora... What... the... p-ple...ase.." Sora nearly came just looking at Riku's state; desperate and lustful, with a thin layer of sweat all over his forehead and his chest heaving up and down with his ragged breaths. Smirking and satisfied with Riku's beg, Sora tugged Riku's boxer off to reveal the pulsing manhood that was standing straight up. The brunette gave the organ a few erotic stares before slightly nibbling and lapping at the head, generating yet another groan from the silver-haired teen. Riku had to fist the bed sheet to prevent himself from plucking Sora's hair. "Oh gawd! Sora! Please!" The immensely desperate requested was fulfilled when the hot cavern engulfed around Riku's length, sending him into the ocean of ecstasy.

There was a few minutes of brain blackout for Riku, all he could really tell was the euphoric sensation in his body building up. Sora was unexpectedly good at this, licking nifty veins that twitched under the moist warm muscle. Moans and screams of different volumes were fleeing from Riku's thin lips uncontrollably. A few more massage and the silver-haired boy was close; he naturally bucked his hips into Sora's mouth, who gaged slightly and nipped at the sensitive head as punishment, hoping to warn his boyfriend, but it only sent Riku over the edge and had him spilling into Sora's mouth without a warning. The brunette choked as an instinct, and due to that, a few drips hot white fluids escaped his pink lips and rolled down his chin; Riku looked up at this erotic sight after catching his breath and nearly just fainted at the sexiness.

"_-cough- -cough-_ Riku you should have -_cough-_ warned me!" Sora scowled, bringing a wrist up to wipe the cum away from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." Riku said sarcastically, "If it weren't for you _nipping_ at me!" He laughed as Sora climbed back up and locked their lips together again. Knowing that Sora was tired from the service he'd just performed, Riku gently pushed Sora onto the bed and broke the kiss, whispering into the brunette's ear shell, "Let me do the rest for you."

And then Riku frowned. Sora was still having his boxer on! Hastily, he pulled the offending garment off and absorbed Sora's beautiful naked form into his aquamarine eyes. Even to this day after they've been together for so long, Riku still couldn't help but gasp at the brunette's gorgeous body.

"Riku, are you gonna do it or not?"

"Oh! Right." Riku snapped out of his admire-fest and clumsily pulled open the drawer of the dresser to retrieve a bottle of lube, spreading the slimy liquid on three fingers and slipping one in. Sora shivered and gave a slight whimper, then Riku pumped the finger in and out steadily. Eventually all three fingers were inside Sora's tight muscles, scissoring and stretching out; as a rewards for relaxing himself so quickly, Riku gave Sora a sweet hit on his prostate, making him writhe and scream. When Riku thinks Sora was prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers. Sora frowned at the loss of fingers, bur quickly felt something else poking his puckered entrance; he raised his hands to pull Riku into a passionate kiss to indicate that he is ready, and Riku thrust in. The nutmeg-spiked boy let out a cry, clutching his hands around Riku's neck. Riku slowly built a pace, droving Sora into the mattress as his silver tufts of silky hair fall from the shoulders to the side of his flustered cheeks.

"Ohh! Riku!" Sora screamed as they were reaching climax, his nails scraping the skin on Riku's back. Riku removed one of the two hands that were gripping the bed sheets at Sora's either sides and found the brunette's neglected length, pumping it with all the strength he had in addition to the hitting of the jackpot inside Sora. The brunette yelled even louder, a part of his not-so-conscious mind wondered if anyone could hear them. A pinch on Sora's sensitive head snapped him out of all coherent thoughts and bringing him into the ultimate pleasure as he came, spilling all over Riku's sweat-coated stomach. His anal walls reasonably clamped down on Riku, making the tension unbearable for him and following Sora, shooting his seed into his boyfriend.

They laid panting; Riku's head buried in Sora's shoulder. Chests heaved up and down violently in the silent air. After a while, Sora whimpered and Riku slowly pulled out of him, falling to the side. Sleep instantly befell upon their eyes and the brunette turn to Riku, snuggling into his chest. The silver-head wrapped an arm around the petite boy's waist and pulled the sheets over their exhausted bodies before they pass out.

-- A year and two months later --

The lock was clicking and Riku immediately knew his boyfriend was coming back home. Nevertheless he continued to suck the hell out of the popsicle stick that has nothing but the wooden taste in it and stared at the pot of soup that was boiling in front of him. Finally the door was swung open and a ridiculously cheerful loud voice echoed.

"Riku! I'm home! Guess what?" Sora skipped into the kitchen.

"What?" Riku asked, turning the stove off.

"They're making an international version for Kingdom Hearts 2!! It's called Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix!" Sora hopped gleefully, "And guess what the cover looks like?"

"What?" Riku looked into Sora's unassuming cerulean eyes. The brunette pulled out a paper from his back and displayed it neatly in front of Riku. There was the familiar title of PlayStation 2; and below it was the azure cover with the game's characters perching on silver poles. Riku squinted his eyes and saw what Sora was actually aiming to show him, there right below the PlayStation 2 title, was a heart shaped cloud with a translucent Sora and himself in it, facing opposite ways, their arms stretching towards each other as if holding hands, although their hands wasn't very visible.

"Are you sure Square Enix made this? I mean... The game was hinting about you and Kairi..." Riku commented doubtfully. Sora grinned, "Yeah! They're releasing the game as this cover!"

"But why would they make a cover like this...? It's so apparent about our relationship..."

"Well..." Sora put down the paper onto the table and snaked his arms around Riku's waist, "Because I asked them to put us together; because, Riku, _we_ belong together."

"I love you." Riku smiled, tightening their embrace.

"I love you too." Sora giggled back.


	4. All I want for Christmas

**All I want for Christmas**

Disclaimer: Hm… what would happen _**if**_ I owned KH….? _–continues dreaming in her dreamy bubble-_

Warning: shonen-ai, implied yaoi, SoraRiku below.

A/N: Hi there! Merry X'mas! I wrote this to celebrate this holiday, obviously. But I didn't really like this oneshot... it's kind of too quick and everything went too fast and unreasonable... But oh well... I wrote another AkuRoku X'mas oneshot to "make up" for this... XD

Summary: Riku was always the one chasing after Sora; and now, everything gets turned a 180 degrees around.

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas, Sora?"

"For the last time, Roxas, I don't want anything." Replied the brunette, rolling his eyes irritably, "Not from you."

"Why not?!" The blonde whined.

"Because, you're the best and my favorite brother and you rock so much that this year you MUST buy yourself a present instead of buying me one." Sora replied in one steady breath.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry." Sora said in a calm and affirmative voice, "I'm not bragging, but people will come with gifts soon enou-"

"SORA!" Poor boy was immediately glomped on. Speak of the devil. "Oh my god! Look what I got you!" The maroon haired girl almost shoved her gift box into Sora's stomach. The brunette eyed at the completely wrapped box, slightly annoyed that Kairi asked him to "look what she got him" while she concealed the entire box in almost an inch thick of gift wrap.

"Is it okay if I open it?" Sora asked sarcastically, tone mocking but meant no harm.

"Of course! I'm sure you're gonna love it!" Kairi chirped, hands clasped together in a merry way.

"Alright…" Sora mumbled, hands reaching to the ribbons that tied the entire gift-wrapping paper together. But before he could even start untying it, he was attacked by yet another girl.

"Sora!" A girl with ice blond hair practically hit Sora's head with her present, "This is for you! And this is for you, Roxas." She smiled joyfully as she handed the two boys their presents. Sora groaned, placing the two boxes onto his desk, "Yeah, girls, I'm gonna open them later."

"Okay…" Both of them turned away a little sullenly. Sora sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face.

"Man, you're such a sinner for being so attractive." Roxas joked, head tilted to the side and his chin resting on a palm.

"Shut up!"

"Who's attractive?" A third voice came in.

"Hey Wakka." Roxas greeted, "My little twin brother Sora here is too cute for his own good."

"Roxas!"

"Haha, he's got a point, y'know." Wakka said as he set down a neatly small box on top of Kairi and Naminé's presents, "Here's my share."

"What?! You too?!" Sora glared at the little box as if it was an evil dwarf, "I'm running out of space to put them! How am I supposed to get home with these?!"

"It's actually me and Tidus' share. But whatever." Wakka waved nonchalantly, "Wait 'til you get Riku's." He laughed when the brunette literally dropped a level of hue on his face.

"Oh yeah." Roxas exclaimed, "I wonder what he's getting Sora this year. Poor guy is probably gonna get turned down again. He's been suiting Sora every year with presents for what? Five years?"

"Six years." Sora corrected him grimly.

"Whatever." Roxas shrugged, "I bet he will get turned down again, right Sora?"

"Hell yeah." Sora nodded dreadfully.

"No way!" Wakka expressed, "He said this year he's getting something really special."

"Pssh." The blonde snorted, "He says that every year. And every year Sora just goes, 'No.'"

"Wanna bet?" Wakka asked suggestively.

"Yeah." 'Hey!!' "I'll give twenty bucks for Riku getting turned down, _again_."

"I'll give the same amount for Sora saying yes." 'I WILL NOT say yes- and stop gambling on me!!'

"Deal." Roxas and Wakka shook hands, looking at Sora in union, "What did you say?"

Sora could only sigh helplessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I say no, but they keep givin'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeahuh, uh-huh, sure." Roxas nodded his head absentmindedly as Axel rambled on next to him. Books clutched to his chest, he turned to his brother, "Sora, we'll go now."

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Sora smiled, watching as the redhead continued to try and please his older twin. He chuckled to himself and turned to open his locker, only to be bombarded with a parade of pink love-confession-and-whatnot letters.

"Damn high school girls…" Sora cursed, struggling out from the mass of envelopes and glimpsed a boy's name, "And guys…" He stood up, placing Kairi, Naminé and Wakka's presents into his locker, then piled up the letters, "Am I supposed to read all these…?"

"No you don't." Leon's low voice nearly gave Sora shivers despite the merry holiday mood, "Just throw 'em away."

"Leon!" Sora whined, "That's mean!" He poked his older brother's ribs, his face pouting.

"Well go on then, but don't complain when you get neck or shoulder cramps." The older teen shrugged, padding Sora on the shoulder and left. Sora perched his lips lopsidedly, pondering what he should do. "Oh well, I guess I'll read one or two and then give up-waaaait… what is that?" He just noticed a box sitting in the pile of letters, "There's no way that came from my locker…" He picked it up, and read the writings on it. Some how Leon had slipped his present into those letters unnoticed, "Score!" Sora grinned to himself, "Four present, four points!"

"Sora!" A girl with short black hair ran down the hallway to the brunette, "Merry Christmas!" Five points now. "And hurry your butt up! You'll be tardy!"

"Dammit-Yuffie!" Sora cursed, shoving her present and the letters into his locker while picking out one or two before hurrying into class. He shuffled onto his seat, fretfully trying to hide himself from a certain silver-haired boy. Luckily it seemed that Riku didn't see him. Sora sighed, relieved that- wait, Riku wasn't looking at him?! Feeling a little awkward and snobby, Sora fixed his gaze at Riku. And sure enough, there was the boy, sitting there and actually looking like he was paying attention to class. _That's weird…_ Sora thought, although he knew he shouldn't have cared. After all, it was _Riku_ that was suiting him, not the other way around.

"Helloooo, Yuffie to Sora!" Sora was snapped out of his thinking fest when Yuffie waved her arms wildly before his eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"Ooooh! You were looking at Riku!" The girl grinned at the brunette, her voice suggestive.

"What- no! I wasn't!" Okay he lied; but who cares? "I was thinking!"

"Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre." She dragged, "And _not wondering why Riku isn't looking at you_. Gosh, Sora, you're so full of yourself!" She poked his ribs sarcastically.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and sighed. How he hated she was always right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime arrived into Sora's schedule like an angel. He was bored to the point of becoming suicidal and hungry to the point of becoming a food-contest competitor. Quickly he fled the classroom, yelling an apology as Yuffie called behind him, and reached the cafeteria in record-breaking time.

The line was not long for he was early considering the way he sprinted over to here. He ordered chicken teriyaki and soda. Happily taking in the scent of his food, he found his friends and their usual spot and set down the tray. They ate, talked, laughed, conversed cheerfully like always…until all of them noticed something weird. Something not quite in place.

"Is that…Riku?" Wakka squinted over Sora's shoulder; the brunette turned around. Two rows of table behind him was Riku, sitting alone and eating silently as if nothing was happening. Roxas, Wakka, Tidus and Axel all exchanged perplexed glances; Roxas and Wakka particularly confused and uncertain what they should do about this sudden and bizarre event that might completely disrupt their "bond" (or bet, so to speak).

"Dude, isn't Riku supposed to be kneeling right in front of Sora and asking him out, like right now?" Roxas mumbled numbly to Axel, still unable to interpret the situation.

"He's… _not doing anything_." Wakka whispered, "That's… No way… Every year, _every year_; this time, _this lunch_; Riku would be either giving Sora a huge stuffed doll or a ring or a box of chocolate or some gift or just _anything_, and asking Sora to go out with him… But… _he's not doing anything_."

Sora himself was rather dumbstruck. Riku, _Riku _in all the god's world, was _not_ proposing to him, not suiting him, and definitely _not_ even_looking_ at him. Not that Sora would care… or would he?

"Hold on, guys." Axel suddenly broke the awestruck silence, "Watch this." Without a warning he stood out from his seat; and before Roxas could stop him, he was over there beside Riku.

"Hey Riku." He greeted smugly, "Wassup, Doc?"

"Nothing's up, Homey." Riku replied straightforwardly as if he did this to Axel everyday, and continued eating.

"Nothing?" Axel echoed stupidly, "You know, we've only got tomorrow before Christmas break starts."

"I know that." Riku stared at Axel as if mocking him, "Duh. I never lose track of holidays."

"Well okay…" The redhead sat down across from the silver-head, "So um… I heard you prepared something _special_ for um… _Sora_ this year."

"Not really, no." Riku stopped his hands' motions and looked honestly into Axel's eyes, "I've got nothing for him this year."

Since Sora and party were out of hearing zone, Axel was the only one with his jaw dropped to the ground long enough to support himself back up with his chin. "You… _what_?! You didn't get him anything this year?!"

"Nope." Riku answered plainly, head slightly nodding, "Nothing; not a single item."

"……Oh…" Axel blinked twice before he sobered up, "Okay. Alright, okay. Thanks for the information… Uh… I'll stop bothering you now."

"Not at all." Riku's lips pulled into a handsome small smile before he returned to eating.

When Axel arrived back at the group, almost everyone was asking the same words: What did he say? What did he say?

"Uh…" Axel scratched the back of his head, "You guys might not believe this but… Riku said he didn't get Sora anything his year."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

"He-He…" Wakka stuttered, "He didn't get _anything_? Not one?"

"Nope, not a single one."

"Then…" Roxas looked up to Wakka, "What happens to our bet now?"

"You guys!!" Sora rolled his eyes, "Would you cut it out with the bet already?!"

"That's out of the point." Tidus interrupted, "The main point is, what the hell is up with that?! Did he just give up?"

"Good thing if he did." Roxas shrugged. To be completely honest, Sora couldn't just shrug it off so easily like Roxas did. Again, it's not like he really cared… but… well say that he's egoistic and arrogant if you want, but he sort of liked it when Riku was all over him. And now to just lose that supremacy feeling all of a sudden… it's weird.

"Dude but Roxas," Tidus continued, "Sora just got _owned in the face_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got nothing for you… Nothing but my heart_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long before the shocking news of Riku's unexpected nonchalant behavior spread all over the campus. Yes, Sora was a popular kid at school, if you haven't noticed already. But sincerely, no one cared much about Riku, since one less suitor means one less competition; and especially when Riku was a pretty strong competition for his looks. Well… not exactly _no one_ cared… Riku's behavior was starting to chew away on someone's heart, and that was none other than Sora himself.

He had mentally laughed at himself on the irony. For years Riku had fallen head over heels in love with him, suiting him in every way possible, and going crazy on him; but now everything just got turned a hundred and eighty degrees around. And all it took was one thing that Riku said. Just _one thing_, during _one lunch_. Now Sora couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop questioning himself about it, couldn't stop looking at Riku;

Couldn't stop doubting if he really didn't care.

He remembered the first time they met. It was way long ago, when they were still five or so. Riku's family just moved in across the street; and his father brought him along to say hi to the neighbors. At first the brunette didn't think much of it, just thought he was another boy to become friends with. And they did. You see, Riku used to hang out with Sora and those guys. He was part of their group back then. Until the poor boy discovered that he had developed a crush on his best friend and decided to confess; that's when everything changed. At first Sora was horrified. To him, it was like his own brother saying that he loved him in a non-platonic way. Like _incest_. Urgh. Disgusting. Sora stopped hanging out with Riku; and eventually everyone stopped hanging out with him. But the silver-head still persisted. Just persisted for so many years and through so many hardships despite Sora's refusal every time… At some point or another, Sora forgot why he neglected Riku in the first place. But every time Riku came to him with extravagant gifts and crazy luxuries, something in Sora just sparks. Like a lit match dropped to a pool of gasoline. Who was Riku to think that he could just _buy_ Sora? He didn't want money or gifts or materialistic stuffs! He wanted… He wanted…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Sora flinched, lips yelped at the sudden jerk of thoughts. He gazed at the clock; it was time to go home. Sighing, he grabbed his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder, then proceeded to his locker (now devoid of all letters) to grab all the presents he had received in one day.

But… Sora, always the clumsy one. Accomplishing not much distance, his arms got tired and the presents started losing balance, ending up toppling all over the ground. He inelegantly tried to pick up the boxes; that was when two pale arms appeared to rescue. Sora looked up to his helper, only to choke on his own breath.

It's really been a long time since Sora has seen Riku up close. The last time they hung out together was about six to seven years ago. Mind you, that was when they were both about nine or ten. Ever since then Sora kept a good distance between him and Riku, thus he never really looked at Riku's face clearly since. And now… with only three inches of gap apart, Sora could really take a good look. Platinum, silky and oh-so soft-looking strands of hair, part teal and part jade irises behind the curtain of bangs in a mysterious manner, strong nose bridge crafted to the perfect slope, thin yet supple lips all on a fine layer of pastel skin. How come he never noticed Riku was this… handsome before?

"There you go." Sora blinked, snapping into reality for the second time of the day. Some time during his daze he had stood up and all the boxes were neatly placed onto his arm in a more organized and efficient position.

"Huh?" Sora scanned his gift boxes as if the clue to the next thing he should say was on one of them, "Uh, than-" He looked back up and found the person there a second ago gone. Slowly Sora turned his body enough so the presents were out of his sight, and found Riku already walking out of the school.

"Wait! Riku!" Sora called out, successfully stopping the boy. He whirled around, his cross bag swaying a bit along with the motion. He grinned and strolled back to the brunette, "What is it?"

"Um… Thanks." Sora said quietly, eyes averting from Riku's and face painting on the slightest blush.

"Don't worry about it." Riku shrugged, looking as if he was turning to leave again.

"Wait!" Riku stopped and turned back with a confused yet patient look on his face. "I-Isn't there…" _Gosh, I feel so arrogant for asking this…_ "Isn't there something you want to say to me?"

"…" Riku tilted his head to the side obliviously, and then grinned, "Yeah."

"… Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." Riku shrugged his shoulder again in an innocent and oblivious way before turning and finally leaving. Sora just stood there, mouth slightly agape with shock, _dude… I just got __**owned in the face**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's two days into vacation now; December 23rd. Sora dwelled in his bed, refusing to get up even though his brain was already wide awake. His body was curled up in a comfortable ball below the blanket, his eyes aimlessly looking at nowhere. He didn't want to be awake, because being awake would mean that his mind would go back to that one person. Sure, the brunette didn't like how Riku was suiting him before; but it was also out of his expectation that Riku would just give up like that… _What's wrong with him?! To go after me all these years and just suddenly give up! What a loser! This just proves that he doesn't really care about me!_ Agitatedly Sora buried his face into the pillow, emitting a small groan from his throat.

"Sora-dearie, you've sleep for long enough." His mother called from the gap of the door gently, "Why don't you go out with your friends? It's winter break."

"I don't…" An idea came to the brunette before he started debating to himself whether or not that would be a good idea, "Actually… I might."

"Oh goodie." She smiled, "Well invite your friends over!"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go for a walk with him." Sora leapt off from his bed to get changed.

"Alright then." She nodded calmly, "Oh, who are you going out with? And where? Be sure to take your cell phone with you."

"Uh… Riku. Remember?"

"Oh of course!" She giggled, knowing nothing of their drastic change in relationship, "He used to come over to our house everyday! Whatever happened to that?"

"Uh… I don't know." Sora shrugged with a sheepish smile, feeling inwardly guilty for hiding such thing from his mother, "But uh, I'll call him now."

"Okay, tell me where you're going when you've decided so I don't get panicked." She giggled embarrassedly again and left the room. Sora sighed, wondering what the hell he just did that for. _Do I want answers from him? Answers to what? He suited me, I didn't like it, I said no, so he stopped. Perfectly normal. Then why do I want to see him? Why do I wanna ask him questions? Why do I feel this way?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Winter just wasn't my season_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winter was obviously _cold_. Sora clutched his sweater closer to himself, walking down the sidewalk to the park. The sky was a frosty shade of gray, despite the sparkling decorations of the lights on the street trying to cheer up the atmosphere. The brunette gritted his teeth, shivering and warming his hands as he arrived at the awfully freezing and damp park.

Riku was already there, sitting on the stone pavement that hemmed the sandlot in. He looked comfortable in his big fluffy jacket, lips and eyes smiling as he watched some children playing around the playground. Sora approached him, face covering with the slightest tint of embarrassment.

"Hi." Sora murmured; though Riku grinned wider and continue looking at the children as if nothing happened. _Am I the only one uncomfortable here?_ Sora reasoned.

"So what's up? I didn't think you would ask for a walk, after so long." Riku said.

"Well I wanted to ask you something…"

"I'm listening." Riku turned to the brunette, a happy grin on his face. _Why does he keep doing that...? Smiling as if nothing's wrong…_ Sora frowned internally, _something's __**really**__ wrong here… How can he still smile like that?_ "Stop doing that."

"Huh? Doing what?"

"Stop grinning like that… like an idiot. Gosh, Riku, something's terribly wrong here! Something's not right! How can you still act like nothing's wrong?!"

"But there _is_ nothing wrong." Riku cocked an eyebrow, tone confused and slightly anxious.

"There is! Something's… You gotta stop grinning like that, like you're pretending nothing's wrong… Like you're hiding something from me! How can you say nothing's wrong? You just stopped talking to me and cut yourself off from me and stopped looking at me as if I'm not important at all and treating me as if I'm some _outsider_…"

"Sora," Riku interrupted, "_You're_ the one who stopped talking to me." When Sora didn't say anything, he continued, "I asked you out, you said no, you said you're disgusted because it's like I'm your brother asking you out, so I stopped. If it's disturbing you, I'll stop it. What do you want me to do, Sora? I asked you out but you turned me down; now when I stopped asking you, you come asking to see me instead! Stop fooling with my heart! What do you want from me? I'll give you anything you want, but I just don't know _what you want_!"

_What I want…_ "Riku, I don't want gifts or flowers or rings or stuffed animals or materialistic things!" Sora stood up to stand in front of Riku, and bent down to hold Riku's face in his hands, his forehead pressing against the silver-haired boy's, making Riku blush, "All I want for Christmas, Riku, is _you_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All I want for Christmas is you_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

There you go! Please leave a review and tell me what you think can be improved! 


End file.
